1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting and restraining apparatus for use in applying an intravenous or catheter system to an extremity of the body for subtantially stabilizing the extremity while permitting continuous intravenous or catheter system operation. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention is an arm splint or board and surgical wrap for supporting and restraining the arm during intravenous infusions and other medical applications.
2. General Background
In a life threatening situation a paramedic's most valuable commodity is his time. The less time that it takes to remove his patient from the emergency situs to the medical facility, the better the chances of survival for the patient. Almost as important as time is convenience. If the paramedic can handle a procedure alone that frees his partner to attend to other critical matters that must be considered at the scene of an accident or any other medical emergency.
The traditional method requires four (4) separate items to complete an intravenous ("IV") infusion and support and restrain the arm. A paramedic needs gauze pads, an IV arm board or splint, elastic bandaging and tape. After removing these four (4) items from his storage bag, the paramedic places the pads under the patient's arm to absorb any blood that might flow when the IV is commenced; then, after the IV infusion is completed, he lifts the arm and puts the IV board under the arm to keep it straight; he then secures the board to the arm by wrapping them together with the elastic bandaging; and, finally, secures the end of the bandaging with tape. This traditional method is time consuming because it involves so many different items and can be messy and inconvenient for just one person. Even the most careful paramedic will frequently get blood on clothing, furniture or carpeting while inserting the IV. This is because the conventional 4.times.4 pads are small and do not always catch all of the blood. In addition, the process of wrapping the elastic bandage around the arm and the board is awkward; it is not uncommon for the board to slide away or for the roll of bandage to be dropped so that it unravels. When the bandage unravels, the paramedic usually either throws it away or rewinds the roll; thus, the process is much easier if performed by two (2) people. It is easy to understand why paramedics are frustrated by the prior art with its cumbersome process for completing an IV line at the scene of an emergency.
Some prior art patents and devices have developed using such padding and wrapping features.
U.S Pat. No. 4,043,330 issued to S. K. Bansal and U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,636 issued to J. Schwartz disclose padded boards with separate adhesive wrappings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,366 issued to L. G. Tari discloses a flexible sheet adapted to be wrapped around the patient and separate adhesive straps for holding the wrapping in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,799 issued to W. C. Seeley discloses an arm board for use in connection with intravenous feeding that is padded and has a tear-off portion suitable for strapping the arm to the board. U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,195 issued to W. J. Crawford discloses a surgical splint having a base panel and foldable side panels which can be separated along a score line for wrapping a device to the arm.
It is an object of the present invention to save time in completing the medical procedure of intravenous catheterization, particularly at the scene of a medical emergency.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a single device that replaces the conventional four (4) separate items that are normally required for a paramedic to immobilize an arm and apply intravenous catheterization.